Cast Fun
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: Next Stories: Beach and a Sneak Peek.
1. Lazy Afternoon

**This is a challenge I'm doing with Nightwing2593. Hope you enjoy!-G.G**

**That's all you have to say?-G.K.**

**... I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, Star Trek, Labyrinth, Amulet, Legend of Zelda, Star Wars or Alice in the Country of Hearts. Happy?-G.G.**

**Very much.-G.K.**

**In our Leader's defense, she has only read the manga, not the game of Alice in the Country of Hearts.- Dee & Dum**

**How did you guys get here?!-G.G.**

**Enjoy!-Dee & Dum**

* * *

"... Is anyone else besides me bored?" Vanitas asked.

Everyone there (Axel, Roxas, Trellis, Boris, Dee, Dum, Snape, & Spock) answered their own form of a 'yes'.

"Axel, where is Jessica and the rest of the girls?" Roxas asked.

"They're having a 'girls' day out.'" Axel answered.

"What do they do on a 'girls' day out'?"

"Shop, go to the movies, eat a lot of junk food, go to any spa that makes them more 'pretty', blah, blah, blah. Anything **without **guys."

"I thought Jessica hated clothes shopping." Boris pointed out.

"She's outnumbered." Axel said.

"Where's Darth Vader?" Roxas asked.

"Probably in his room, on the 300th Death Star, or on his ship."

"Or eating his Pringles stash." Boris said.

"Or that." Axel agreed.

"We want to kill!" Dee and Dum shouted.

"... If we don't do something fast, this may turn into a murder scene." Vanitas said, eyeing them wearily.

Just then, Jareth rushed into the front room and locked the front door (which wouldn't be much help).

The Goblin King chuckled an evil laugh. A laugh that brought everyone's weapons at once.

"Jareth... What's wrong?" Roxas managed to whisper out.

The "King" blinked. "Must you have your weapons out? I took my medicine this morning."

They didn't waver.

"Why'd you do an evil laugh than?" Axel challenged.

"Jessica and all the other tattletales are gone, correct?" Jareth pointed out. "Which means we can do whatever we want. And I'm going to make the most of it."

Without another word, he rushed out and into the direction of the bathroom.

"... Making the most of it is using all the hot water?" Trellis asked.

"In his option, apparently." Spock said.

"I'm going to my room." Snape stalked away. Spock followed his lead.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want trouble." Trellis left to practice.

"What we going to do?" Roxas asked.

"...Whatever we want." a sly smiled Axel said.

"I can do my chores?"

No. 8 facepalmed. "You're missing the point, Roxas..."

"We can kill?!" Dee and Dum said, excited.

The three 'adults' looked scarred.

"... How about something else?" Vanitas suggested.

* * *

It was about nine o'clock when all the females of the Cast came back. And they were met by what they deemed to be disturbing.

Axel and Boris were yelling at the TV screen while Dee and Dum cackled in delight as their characters beat up the eighth member of the Organization and the Cheshire Cat's Mario and Curby. Vanitas and Roxas were drinking from suspicious looking cans.

The girls looked at their leader and covered their ears.

"**WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!**" The Cast Leader's shout could be heard to The World That Never Was and even in The Basement That Does Not Want To Be.

The four members playing video games winced and looked up.

"Boss Lady's back..." said Dee and Dum, scared.

"... We're doomed..." Boris moaned, feeling punishment already.

Vanitas and Roxas kept drinking. Jessica stomped over to them.

"What are you drinking?" she 'asked'.

"Nothing" was the automatic reply.

She grabbed the can from Vanitas and felt her jaw drop. "Code Red?!"

Everyone else in the room froze on spot.

"Yep." Vanitas took his drink back.

Slowly, everyone eyed Roxas wearily.

"Roxas... how many... of those... have you had?" their leader choked out.

"About ten." Roxas downed his eleventh.

Before his hyperness had the chance to kick in, the A.A.V. came and knocked him out.

"... Set the Stormtroopers outside his door..." Jessica said as he picked Roxas up. "... And don't let him out for a day or two..."

After the A.A.V. left, there were several moments of scary silence which was soon broken when she turned back to them.

"Where. Did. You. Get. That?" she gritted out.

"I have my own stash too ya know." Vanitas took another sip(gulp).

Where. Is. Shadow. Link?"

"Trying to take over the Organization for fun..." Axel answered, scarred for his life. "... again..."

All males knew the consequence long before she said it.

"Cleaning Day."

But that didn't stop them from reacting.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

**Disclaimer~-G.K.**

**But I already did that!-G.G.**

**Who belongs to what G.G?-G.K.**

**... You are as annoying as Nightmare.-G.G.**

**Hey!-Nightmare.**

**Sorry (but it's true). Shouldn't they know who's from where by now?-G.G.**

**Might I point out it may be their first time reading your stories and that you have introduced several new characters to them from the Cast?-G.K.**

**... Axel, Roxas, Xion, & Vanitas belong to Kingdom Hearts. (Annoying) G.K. belongs to Labyrinth. Snape belongs to Harry Potter. Spock belongs to Star Trek(2009). Trellis belongs to Amulet. ****Shadow Link belongs to Legend of Zelda. Vader belongs to Star Wars. ****Boris Airay & Tweddle Dee & Dum belong to Alice in the Country of Hearts. W.G. belongs to her. All I own is G.G..-G.G.**

**What about me?-Nightmare**

**Oh and Nightmare also belongs to Alice in the Country of Hearts.-G.G.**

**What's next?-G.K.**

***smirks* Wait and see. Until next time! *waves*-G.G.**

**Please leave a contribution in the little box.-G.K.**

***rolls eyes* Please review.-Nightmare**


	2. The Beach

**Quick note: There are no bikinis or speedos.**

* * *

The Cast Leader was currently sleeping in the most comfortable bed in her life; Cuddling with her Oshawott, she was completely and utterly at peace for the first time in ages.

Unfortunately, like all the times there was peace in the Cast, it didn't last long.

"Jessica!"

The said girl and Oshawott woke up in alarm.

"I didn't do it!"

"Oshawott! #_I didn't do it either!#_"

Her door burst open, but it wasn't Darth Vader. Instead, it was Roxas, Xion, Dee, and Dum who came flooding in the room.

_Did Christmas sneak up on me? _was the Cast Leader's thought.

"Yay! Jessica's awake!" Dee shouted at the top of his lungs.

He and his twin jumped onto the bed and were soon joined by Roxas and Xion.

"Come on, Jessica!" Xion cried as she jumped on the bed. "Time to seize the day!"

"Wha-?"

The four bolted out of the room, leaving their flustered and confused Leader behind.

Then her hotel alarm went off. She glared at it with new loathing.

* * *

"What in the name of the Bog of Enternal Stench is going on?!" growled Jareth tiredly.

"Sith me if I knew." Jessica yawned.

"Why are we in a hotel?" yawned Boris.

Axel was trying hard **not **to drift off and was already nodding off.

"When I get my hands on those brats..." Vanitas let the threat hanging.

Shantel was the only one who was a sleep among them.

While they were waiting the hotel loby, Jessica tried to figure out what was going on.

Soon, the twins dragged Nightmare along with the two Keyblade welders following close behind them.

"Are you guys ready yet?" the four young members sang out. Then they stared at them in surprise. "Are you guys going to the beach in your PJs?"

"The beach?!" All the older members snapped into attention.

"You brats woke me up at 6:05 in morning just so you could go to the beach?!" Vanitas raged, thousands of hoards of Unversed threatening to come.

Jessica hit him in the head with a frying pan. "You're one to talk! They woke me at 5:59!"

Anyone who woke up between #or after# those two times kept quiet.

Dum sniffed. "Does that mean you don't want to go?"

"What? No!" the Cast Leader said, turning away from Vanitas.

Dee also started to sniff. "Do you not like us anymore?"

"Of course I do!"

"I-I guess we don't have to go today..." Roxas became teary eyed.

Xion had tears sliding down her face.

Jessica and Vanitas sighed. "Alright! We'll go!"

"Yay!" the sad act quickly fell.

"We'll leave at 8." the Cast Leader 'announced', leaving.

"Don't even think of using those two hours to catch up on sleep!" Xion called after her.

"Dang it!"

* * *

At 8:30, the Cast (or at least most of them) finally trudged down the beach of Destiny Islands' Beach resort. Due to the reservation, they had the whole thing to themselves. (Jessica had wanted to keep the damage at

minimal).

Only the younger members were excited. Everyone else looked like a newly made zombie.

"I'm sick!" Nightmare complained. "I shouldn't be outside!"

Axel and Boris were the unfortunate ones to carry him.

"Vitamin D would do you good then." Axel said. "Look on the bright side; At least we're not like Gray who takes you to the hospital regularly and poisons your 'food'."

Nightmare muttered darkly after that.

Meanwhile, the four youngest members rushed to the water. Had Jessica, Shantel, and Vanitas not have held them back, they would have been soaked within seconds.

"We. Need. To. Apply. Sunscreen!" Jessica all but shouted.

"Nooooooooooo!" Dee and Dum cried.

"What's sunscreen?" Roxas and Xion asked.

* * *

A few bottles later, the four were happily playing in the ocean.

"It's too dark." growled Jareth. "How can I get a tan in this?!"

_Heaven knows you need one_. Jessica and Shantel thought.

The Goblin King snapped his fingers.

Immediately, the sun came out.

"Much better." he approved.

"Too bright!" Jessica shouted.

* * *

About noon, everyone was hungry. As the Cast Leader, Jessica took it upon herself to get the food.

Walking to a small sandwich joint, she sat down and waited to order.

"Greetings Lady Jessica."

"Hi Gandalf." she greeted back.

"What will you be ordering today?" the old wizard asked.

"I'll have four egg sandwiches, all ham. Four crispy chicken sandwiches, hold the mayo on all but one. One veggie burger. One steak sandwich, _really _rare. And one royal pain lunch. Oh, and a lot of lemonades and a nectar, please."

"Would you like to hear a quest speech while you're waiting?"

The Cast Leader shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

As the Great Wizard spun an epic, awe-inspiring speech, Jessica drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"... If there is ever a chance to say 'YOU SHALL NOT PASS!', I call it!"

"Ahh!" Jessica 'gracefully' fell off her chair and onto the sand.

"Are you alright?" asked Gandalf.

"Y-Yeah." she answered. "You just scared me a little."

"Would you like some help with serving your companions?"

"Sure."

With a wave of his stick, the food floated down to where the Cast was.

"Great. Now I'm hallucinating!" cried Nightmare.

* * *

The Cast Leader fell asleep after her sandwich was finished.

Axel and Boris imminently took interest.

Unfortunately, they didn't have a chance to watch long.

"Axel! Axel! Teach us how to make a sandcastle!" Roxas and Xion cried as they started to drag him off.

"But-Ack!"

Boris chuckled and continued to watch the Cast Leader.

"Boris! Have a water fight with us!" Dee and Dum shouted as they too dragged him off.

Vanitas scowled. "What's the big whoop about watching someone while they sleep?"

As he watched his current leader, he soon found himself fascinated.

Then Shantel sprayed him with her water gun. "Go take a swim, Vani!"

Sora's Evil Twin scrambled away before she could continue her wrath.

"A.A.V.!"

The said Viking appeared, wearing the appropriate attire.

"Can you make sure no one disturbs her?" Shantel asked. "And make sure Jack doesn't come? The last thing we want is this Summer Fest turn into a Winner Fest."

A.A.V. signed, _Elsa too?_

The Cast Leader's best friend sighed. "Not to be offensive, but yes. Her too."

She left him guarding their leader to the little restaurant.

"Good day, Lady of the Wolves. Would you like some lemonade?" Legolas greeted her. "And would you like some ice in it?"

"... Wolf Girl, W.G., or Shantel would be okay. And yes and yes please." she said as she sat down. As he fixed her drink, she asked, "Remind me why Jessica chose to have the LOTR Cast serve us?"

"I believe the Goblin Girl didn't want the Cast of Twilight to wait on you hand and foot." Legolas answered.

"...Too bad. Shirtless werewolves would be nice."

"Could you have been able to handle the offspring of Dracula and Tinkerbell?" he asked, worried.

"...No..."

* * *

About an hour later, Axel got an evil idea.

After bribing A.A.V., he picked up Jessica and headed to the water.

"Don't do it!" Boris hissed.

"Do it!" Dee and Dum whisper-cheered.

"What's he doing?" Roxas asked.

"He is so dead..." Vanitas whispered. "... I call his room!"

Axel reached waist-deep and dropped her.

The Cast Leader sputtered awake. "What in the name of the Bog?!"

No. 8 laughed. When he wasn't meant by angry threats, he looked at her.

"Axel...?" Tears were leaking from her eyes. "How could you...?"

Boris quickly wadded to them and hugged Jessica. "Shame on you! You made her cry!"

"But I-" Boris cut Axel off.

"And that was a pretty dirty trick too! I would **never **do that to her!"

Axel stared at him. "You mean like the time you kidnapped her while she was sick?"

"As if you weren't planning on doing the same thing!" Boris let her go. "You're just jealous 'cause I acted first!"

"Jealous? Why would I- I was not!"

"Sure."

"At least I don't _lick _my wounds clean!"

"I do not! ... Anymore. At least **I **don't spoil Dee and Dum rotten!"

"No; You just make their obsession with killing worse."

"Hey! At least _I _don't lie to my friends!"

"No; You just leave them in the dark."

"At least-"

"Oshawott!"

Axel and Boris were hit with a hundred-foot wave which took them straight to shore.

Everyone else were laughing hard enough to laugh their lungs out.

Back in the water, the Cast Leader was holding her Pokémon in shoulder deep water.

"You're going to get it now!" Boris shouted, playful anger. Being taller than her, he assumed it wouldn't be that deep. When he was about ten feet away, he stepped into a hole and was underwater in an instant. Sputtering, he quickly went back to higher ground.

Axel laughed. Then he also walked into the same hole and had the same results. The Cheshire Cat smirked as he came back up.

"Floating's cheating!" Axel shouted to Jessica.

"No it's not!"

As the three started a water fight (the Cast Leader winning), Jareth(who was _trying _to tan) got bored and waved a hand.

"Guys, look out!" Roxas shouted.

"Huh?"

Then Jessica shrieked. A two-hundred foot wave came crashing down.

"Wipeout!" the Goblin King cried.

* * *

Afterwards, Axel bought everyone who came sea salt ice cream.

Several of them chatted with one another as they watched the sunset.

"Can't we get some ice cream other than sea salt?" Jareth complained.

Everyone was silent as they watched as he ate his ice cream unhappily.

Jessica shot Vanitas a pleading look which was soon joined by Xion's puppy eyes.

Giving them a smirk, he summoned a handful of Unversed who carried the offender in the water and threw him in.

"Help! Help!" Jareth began to splash franticly and futilely attempted to swim.

"Should we tell him it's only ankle deep?" Axel asked as he continued to eat his ice cream.

Jessica smirked. "Nah."

* * *

***sunburned***

**-G.K.**

**You had that coming. I don't own anything except my OC. Everyone else belongs to KH, Alice in the Country of Hearts, Labyrinth, LOTR, Pokémon & W.G..**

**-G.G.**

**How come I'm not in this?**

**-Loki**

**Or am I?**

**-Thor**

**What about me?**

**-Orko**

**Or me?**

**-Ark**

**What about me?**

**-Tim**

**You guys were busy with other things!**

**-G.G.**

**And YOU were the one who gave me the bad idea to dump G.G. into the water while she was asleep!**

**-Axel**

***innocently* I don't know what you're talking about.**

**-Loki**

***rolls eyes* Please review.**

**-G.G.**


	3. Sneak Peak: End of the Keyblade Wars

**This a sneak peak of one of my other stories. It's both the starting point of A Girl's New Hope & the end of My Days in Oblivion series. Hope you enjoy!**

**-G.G.**

* * *

Title: Over?

* * *

It was over. The Keyblade war... A war everyone prepared and trained for six months for... The strife was finally over.

Jessica was glad of it. War was the one thing she never wanted to ever do in any of her lifetimes. Or ever again.

On the track to keep a long awaited promise, she froze in her tracks.

A woman and man, at least she thought he was, stood in front of the Usual Spot.

The woman she recognized; Mizumi, Queen of Cups. An enemy of the Labyrinth and the Goblin Kingdom. An even match to Jareth. One had to be on their toes when dealing with her.

The man she did not know. She couldn't see his face due to the dark cloak he wore. All she could see were his wrinkled hands. Darkness all but masked his presence. It reminded her of Xehanort but it was stronger.

When the man shot blue electricity at her, she knew then and there. It was far from over.

* * *

**Think you can guess who the last person is? Mizumi belongs to Return to the Labyrinth series. **

**Please review.**

**-G.G.**


End file.
